SEVENTH HAVEN
SEVENTH HAVEN, is 7th Sisters first song. The lyrics were written by kz(livetune) - SATSUKI-UPDATE and was composed by kz(livetune) - Takamitsu Ono. Game Stats Video Full PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= kimi to bokura de butsukatteku oto ga Ah (ah) Ah (ah) Ima wo kudaku Motomeru dake ja tadoritsukenai no Ah (ah) Ah (ah) Bokura no HAVEN ni Mou kikiakita no Onaji you na kotoba wa Yotei jouwa no sekai nante hitsuyou? Nee kimi to naraba kanaerareru ki ga shiteru konna no gensou? Mou, hajimeyouka SHINIKARUna Hohoemi wo tsukutte kimi to bokura de butsukatteku oto ga ah (ah) Ah (ah) Ima wo kudaku Motomeru dake ja tadoritsukenai no Ah (ah) Ah (ah) Bokura no HAVEN ni kurikaesaresu amasugiru WAADO wo hikisaita saki matteru mono wa nani? Nee Bokura to nara motto tooku ikeru desho sono te wo nobashite sou ima kara demo RAJIKARUna ashita ni kaeteikou kimi to bokura de hirogatteiku oto ga ah (ah) Ah (ah) ima wo kaeru motomeru dake ja tadoritsukenai no Ah (ah) ah (ah) bokura no HAVEN ni Hey! Are you ready? Hey! can you feel? Hey! bring the clap! Hey! Make some noise! 1!2!3!4!5!6! Seventh strike back!! Kimi to bokura de butsukatteku oto ga ah (ah) ah (ah) ima wo kudaku shinjiteiru kara misetsuketeiku no ah (ah) ah (ah) tsuyoi ishi wo kimi to bokura de hirogatte iku oto ga Ah (ah) ah (ah) ima wo kaeru motomeru dake ja tadoritsukenai no ah (ah) ah (ah) Bokura no HAVEN ni |-| Kanji= 君と僕らでぶつかってく音が Ah(Ah)Ah(Ah) 現在を砕く 求めるだけじゃ 辿り着けないの Ah(Ah)Ah(Ah) 僕らのHAVENに もう聞き飽きたの 同じような言葉は 予定調和の 世界なんて必要？ ねえ 君とならば 叶えられる 気がしてる こんなの 幻想？ もう、始めようか シニカルな 微笑みを作って 君と僕らでぶつかってく音が Ah(Ah)Ah(Ah) 現在を砕く 求めるだけじゃ 辿り着けないの Ah(Ah)Ah(Ah) 僕らのHAVENに くりかえされる 甘すぎるワードを 引き裂いた先 待ってるものはなに？ ねぇ 僕らとなら もっと遠く いけるでしょ その手を 伸ばして そう 今からでも ラジカルな 明日に変えていこう 君と僕らで広がっていく音が Ah(Ah)Ah(Ah) 現在を変える 求めるだけじゃ 辿り着けないの Ah(Ah)Ah(Ah) 僕らのHAVENに Hey! Are u ready? Hey! Can u feel? Hey! Bring the clap! Hey! Make some noise! 1!2!3!4!5!6! seventh strike back!! 君と僕らでぶつかってく音が Ah(Ah)Ah(Ah) 現在を砕く 信じているから 見せつけていくの Ah(Ah)Ah(Ah) 強い意志を 君と僕らで広がっていく音が Ah(Ah)Ah(Ah) 現在を変える 求めるだけじゃ 辿り着けないの Ah(Ah)Ah(Ah) 僕らのHAVENに |-| English= The sound of me and you colliding Ah (ah) Ah (ah) is breaking the present Only by watching around, won't ever get you there Ah (ah) Ah (ah) To our own HAVEN Similar sounding words that we have already been too tired of hearing Is such thing as harmonious pre-established world even needed? Hey, if it’s with you it feels like we can make it come true Is this illusion? Let’s just begin by forming cynical smiles The sound of you and I colliding ah (ah) ah (ah) is breaking the present Only watching around won’t ever get you there Ah (ah) ah (ah) To our own HAVEN What is it that waits after tearing off a repeating overly sweet world? Hey, if you’re together with us you can get even farther, won’t you Extend that hand Yes, even from now on, let’s begin changing into a radical tomorrow The spreading sound of you and me Ah (ah) ah (ah) can change the present Only watching around won’t ever get you there Ah (ah) Ah (ah) To our own HAVEN Hey! Are you ready? Hey! Can u feel? Hey! Bring the clap! Hey! Make some noise! 1!2!3!4!5!6! Seventh strike back!! The sound of me and you colliding Ah (ah) Ah (ah) is breaking the present Because we believe in it, we’re going to show you Ah (ah) ah (ah) our strong determination The extending sound of you and me ah (ah) ah (ah) is changing the present Only watching around won’t ever get you there Ah (ah) Ah (ah) To our own HAVEN Category:Lyrics